Avoir un seul enfant de toi
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Seul face à sa douleur, House sombre doucement...
1. House

**Avoir un seul enfant de toi.**

_C'était le mois de février__  
__Ton ventre était bien rond__  
__C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait__  
__On voulait l'appeler Jason…_

Chanson débile, l'esprit embrumé, je balançai mon verre contre cette fichue radio. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ! Comment avait-elle pu faire le choix de partir en me laissant cette chose rose et fripée. Elle n'en avait pas le droit !!! La douleur de ma jambe me frappa une nouvelle fois comme celle plus sourde de mon cœur, tentant de l'ignorer j'attrapai la bouteille de whisky posée devant moi pour avaler deux comprimés de Vicodine. Elle avait prit la décision de m'abandonner une première fois et voilà qu'elle avait recommencé, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pourquoi m'avoir ouvert son lit, forcé à voir les choses comme elle les voyait si c'était pour partir il y a sept mois ! Maintenant je sais ! Pour cette chose, cette boule de pleures aux yeux presque bleus.

…_On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes__  
__Dans lequel petit homme dormait__  
__Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange__  
__Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait__Tout le monde était très gentil__  
__Et moi je ne comprenais pas__  
__Que dans son cœur y avait la vie__  
__Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid…_

Sept mois sans elle, j'avais commencé à me faire à son absence à ne plus croiser son regard implorant pendant les diagnostics, certains ragots avaient dit que nous avions une liaison que j'avais réussi à la faire fuir avec mon sale caractère… Ils étaient assez loin de la vérité… J'étais loin de la vérité… Elle m'avait quitté pour ça !!! Pour cet escargot de bave, cette chose qui dormait dans la pièce d'à coté après que Cuddy m'est obligé à l'emmener. Pourquoi cette maudite radio continuait-elle à émettre alors qu'elle était fracassée sur le sol. Ce matin je m'étais rendu au travail comme d'habitude… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Cuddy m'attende dans mon bureau avec cette femme. Ca n'avait présagé rien de bon. Cuddy m'attrapait souvent dans les couloirs mais jamais elle ne m'attendait dans mon bureau.

« Un nouveau cas ? Avais-je demandé en désignant le couffin posé entre les deux femmes.

-Votre fille, docteur House. Avait clairement énoncé cette femme au visage maladif.

-Je n'ai pas de fille ! Vous faites erreur.

-House, le docteur Cameron est morte en couche il y a deux jours. »

La nouvelle énoncée par Cuddy m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, Cameron ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle n'avait pas le droit après avoir mis mon cœur à nu pour offrir sa vie contre celle de cette enfant. Je la voulais elle ! Pas un substitut… Pourquoi la plupart des couples désiraient-ils s'encombrer de ses choses qui passent leur temps à brailler. Aujourd'hui je ressens la douleur de la perte de celle avec qui j'aimais finir mes nuits… La braillarde choisit ce moment pour se mettre à hurler… Le mal de tête, l'alcool, la douleur… Je n'en pouvais plus. Tous ce que j'avais ressentis pas le passé n'était rien à coté de cet instant. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose… le silence… ne plus rien ressentir… De toute façon cette chose n'avait pas besoin de moi, elle serait mieux loin de moi. Me saisissant d'un tabouret que j'escaladais immédiatement je me hissais pour attraper la boite sur la bibliothèque. Il fallait que je calme la douleur… Mais laquelle ? Celle de ma jambe ou celle de mon cœur ? Les deux étroitement liées ne me donnaient qu'une envie : mourir… Peut-être finalement est ce le seul moyen pour la rejoindre. Mourir… De toute façon plus rien n'avait d'importance que de faire taire cette douleur et les cris de la chose. Je voulais la paix… Cette paix dont jusqu'ici je n'avais pas eu le droit. L'aiguille s'enfonça dans ma peau… le soulagement… le calme… Les échos de quelqu'un tambourinant dans ma porte m'arrivèrent au loin pendant que le liquide se répandait dans mon corps comme une trainée de poudre… L'apaisement… le soulagement… Une voix parlait, quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans mon appartement…

« Merde, il fait une overdose… »

Cette voix, je connaissais cette voix… Mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus… J'étais tellement fatigué, tellement las, tellement… Les ténèbres m'emportaient et je les laissais m'absorber en entier, corps et âme… Allison, je serais bientôt à tes cotés. Et enfin le silence. Adieu.

TBC


	2. Cuddy

_Désolé pour le petit retard, je bosse sur un crossover Twilight/Sanctuary et j'ai complètement zappé celle là. Normalement il y aura un autre chapitre après celui là, j'hésite encore à faire un quatrième… On verra bien si je suis dans l'émotion juste à ce moment là. En tout cas, bonne lecture. _

* * *

Chapitre 2

De la paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Finalement être directrice d'un hôpital relève plus de l'administration que de pouvoir assumer son rôle de médecin. Toutes ses années pour ça… On toqua à la porte, machinalement je regardai mon poignet, 9h00, qui pouvait bien me déranger si tôt ? Je laissai échapper un « entrer » plein de lassitude. Une femme pas très grande et très maigre entra dans mon bureau tenant un couffin à la main et un sac à langer à l'épaule.

« Je suis Matilda Carpenter, avocate au barreau de New York, on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous quand j'ai demandé le docteur House.

-Installez vous, ai-je prononcée, intriguée par ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

-J'ai été envoyé pour respecter les choix testamentaires du docteur Allison Cameron. »

Choix testamentaires ! Mon cela signifiait la mort d'Allison Cameron, cette nouvelle allait surement faire grand mal au génie. Je savais par Wilson que ses deux là étaient plus proches que ce que soupçonnaient la plupart des responsables des ragots.

« Votre fille ? Demandais-je soupçonneuse de ce que cette femme pouvait faire avec un berceau.

-Celle du docteur House en réalité, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Mademoiselle Cameron a expressément demandé à ce que sa fille soit remise à son père, Allison pressentait que quelque chose se passerait mal.

-Vous la connaissiez bien ? »

Ma voix venait de se serrer dans ma gorge. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien mais sa mort me faisait de la peine. Le docteur Cameron était une jeune femme douce et intelligente. J'avais été jalouse d'elle au début, qu'elle soit ainsi capable de faire se plier un homme comme le docteur Gregory House alors que j'en étais incapable, et ça même si il avait le don de me provoquer avec ses remarques acerbes. Mais entre eux deux s'étaient vraiment autre chose. De ce que m'en avait dit Wilson, tous deux étaient allés trop loin et s'étaient brulé les ailes. Elle était partie, le laissant seul avec son masque de misanthrope et un cœur ravagé. En réalité elle avait seulement protégé son enfant. Connaissant House comme je le connaissais il n'aurait pas accepté ce bébé. Le bonheur n'était pas dans sa conception de la vie telle qu'il la voyait. Cameron avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour protéger l'enfant : Partir loin de lui et de son coté destructeur. Cette pauvre enfant avait du souffrir le martyr de s'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Nous étions amies. »

La voix de cette femme venait de me sortir de mes lugubres pensées.

« J'ai rencontrée Allison à l'hôpital, pendant mon traitement, elle était toujours triste et nous avons sympathisé. Cet homme l'a beaucoup fait souffrir, mais elle semblait tenir à lui.

-House a ce don particulier. Il ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure… Je peux voir l'enfant ? J'aimerais vérifier qu'elle est en bonne santé.

-Bien sûr.

- Suivez-moi, allons au service Maternité. »

Elle m'avait suivit à travers l'hôpital et quand je me penchai enfin au dessus du berceau, le regard de l'enfant me percuta. Un regard presque bleu emprunt d'une telle force. Je l'examinai avec douceur, pauvre petite, elle commençait mal dans la vie.

« Elle est en parfaite santé ! A-t-elle un nom ?

-Pour le moment elle s'appelle bébé Cameron House, Allison n'a pas eu le temps de la prénommer.

-Les choses vont vraiment être difficiles pour cette petite. Vous verrez House n'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme ayant la fibre paternel. »

Je redoutais le moment de lui annoncer la mort du docteur Cameron et quand cela fut fait quand j'ai eu prononcé ses mots dans son bureau :

« House, le docteur Cameron est morte en couche, il y a deux jours. »

Je le vis se noyer dans l'océan de désespoir qu'étant maintenant son regard, il ne semblait pas vraiment supporter la nouvelle. Pourtant il encaissa le coup sans broncher, impossible pour lui de faillir devant quelqu'un, toutefois pour lui l'enfant se semblait avoir aucun intérêt à ses yeux, si ce n'est qu'elle était responsable de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Mon pourquoi lui jouer ce tour, lui qui avait déjà tellement souffert. Il passa la journée à ignorer l'enfant qui se trouvait au service Maternité, j'étais certaine que les infirmières se battraient pour s'occuper de la petite fille, tout en se délectant des ragots au sujet de House et de son aventure désastreuse avec Cameron. Mais tant pis, ma priorité n'était pas là. Je savais qu'il s'était caché dans une des salles de consultation toutefois je n'allais pas lui courir après aujourd'hui. Quand quatre heure arriva, je le vis s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-House, vous n'oubliez rien ?

-Je ne vois pas non. Vous ne devriez pas vous plaindre j'ai fait mes heures de consultation.

-Vous vous êtes caché aux consultations mais peu importe. N'oubliez pas votre fille.

-Elle n'est pas…

-Cameron n'aurait pas menti sur un sujet pareil pas plus qu'elle ne voudrait que vous abandonniez la seule chose qui reste d'elle.

Je le vis souffler d'agacement et faire demi-tour, pendant que je me dérangeais vers le bureau du chef du département Oncologie.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Wilson

_Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je tarde vraiment avec les chapitres de ce one shot, mea culpa. Voici donc le troisième chapitre du pov de Wilson. Celui-ci n'est pas non plus très joyeux. Mais qui sait peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront dans le prochain. Je n'ai pas encore décidé en faite. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Elle avait insisté pour que nous passions dans la soirée pour voir comment mon meilleur ami s'en sortait avec sa fille. J'avais franchement du mal à imaginer House père. Même après qu'il soit venu me parler devant une bière de sa relation tumultueuse avec la jeune Cameron. Nous n'en avions parlé qu'une fois. Après le départ de la jeune femme j'avais bien essayé d'aborder le sujet mais il s'était muré dans un monde de silence. Enfermant sa douleur dans les tréfonds de son cœur, car je n'avais pas de doute la dessus, il avait aimé Cameron. Pourtant par peur, elle l'avait fuie. Protégeant son enfant plutôt que son couple. Cognant une nouvelle fois contre la porte, je pouvais entendre les hurlements de l'enfant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Enfoncez la porte.

-J'ai mieux. »

Je sorti mon trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la porte du domicile du grand docteur House. Ce que Cuddy et moi vîmes nous glaça d'effrois. Vautré sur le sol, quelque peu appuyé contre la bibliothèque, House gisait là, inconscient une aiguille dans les veines.

« Merde, il fait une overdose… »

Je n'avais pu empêcher de faire une constatation à haute voix, m'approchant de mon ami, terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être plus qu'inconscient.

« Il est vivant !!!

-J'appelle les secours. »

Et pendant qu'elle appelait une ambulance, elle prit la direction de la chambre où les sanglots de l'enfant s'étaient transformés en une sorte de spasme nerveux.

« Je t'en pris House tiens le coup. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Cameron. »

Les heures passèrent, et je n'avais aucune information supplémentaire, d'autres médecins s'occupaient de lui, tentaient de le maintenir en vie, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre quoi d'ailleurs ? De savoir si mon ami allait vivre ou mourir ? Il était mort à l'intérieur de toute façon. Pour lui il avait tout perdu en perdant Cameron. Même son travail avait perdu son sens quand elle avait passé les portes de l'hôpital pour ne plus jamais y revenir. La seule chose qui jusqu'ici le maintenait était qu'il la pensait heureuse quelque part. Qu'elle avait fait sa vie comme il le lui avait demandé bien des fois. À avoir peur de ce qu'il désirait vraiment, il avait fini par voir s'écrouler les murs qui étaient sensés le protéger du reste du monde, mais ses derniers n'avaient pas chuté dans la bonne direction, s'effondrant sur lui et son tout petit univers clos qu'il tentait encore de défendre avec ses armes.

Encore une poignée d'heures passa, dehors le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à aller manger quelque chose, trop terrifié à l'idée que mon ami décide de rejoindre son âme sœur pendant mon absence. Mon regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur cet homme allongé dans ce lit médicalisé, et le son régulier du monitoring ressemblait à une mélodie lancinante dans mon esprit torturé par une kyrielle d'émotions. Doucement, je le vis ouvrir les yeux, luttant contre le puis sans fond dans lequel il s'était jeté corps et âme pour fuir la douleur.

« Cameron ?

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu la rejoindras je suis désolé.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de jouer au héro.

-Et toi tu as pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ??? L'enfant de Cameron était dans la pièce à coté !!!

-Je ne veux pas de cette chose.

-Cette chose est ta fille !!!

-Non c'est l'assassin d'Allison ! »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le convaincre d'accepter l'enfant comme une part de la femme qu'il aimait plutôt que comme la responsable de la perte de cette femme. Je le vis se redresser et arracher la perfusion, avant de tenter de quitter le lit.

« Hé !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je rentre chez moi !!!

-C'est hors de question ! Tu viens de faire une overdose !

-C'est pas la première fois.

-Attends au moins une infirmière. »

Je le vis se laisser retomber sur le lit, je venais de gagner une bataille. La guerre par contre serait dévastatrice.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Chase

_Je sais que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic depuis longtemps, désolé, je suis impardonnable mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration dessus. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre du point de vue de Chase, je vais essayer de terminer le dernier chapitre sur mon prochain congé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Chase**

Ce type est un idiot, j'observe l'enfant depuis déjà une bonne heure, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il la refuse. Moi j'ai tout perdu d'elle et pourtant Dieu sait que je l'ai aimé. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai lutté contre un ouragan, elle l'avait toujours aimé lui, et cette enfant en était la preuve. Petite chose sans défense, aujourd'hui rejetée de tous, lâchée dans un monde cruel sans la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Un bébé ! Allison n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme preuve d'amour ? House était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même alors d'un bébé… Pourtant je l'avais vu s'approcher de la salle de maternité, observer la petite fille à travers la vitre. Il avait hésité à entrer avant de finalement retourner dans son bureau. Je décidai de tenter quelque chose. Passant chercher l'enfant, je rejoignis le bureau de Lisa Cuddy, pour lui soumettre mon plan. Une bonne heure plus tard elle me porta l'enfant dans la salle mitoyenne du bureau de House sous un faux prétexte. Il devait surement me détester assez pour intervenir. L'enfant lovée dans mes bras, je me mis doucement à chanter, et l'enfant se mit à hurler, apparemment elle me détestait autant que son père. House se leva brusquement et entra dans la pièce.

« Si vous continuer à fredonner cette chanson, je vous jure que je vous vire ! En plus elle déteste ça !

-Faite donc ! Pour le moment vous n'êtes pas en état de virer qui que se soit, et je ne suis pas sûr que Cuddy vous laisse faire.

-Et en quel honneur, monsieur le Koala ?

-Qui irait donner des responsabilités à un homme qui n'est même pas capable de donner un prénom à sa fille.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler Sam, s'il lui faut vraiment un nom.

-Samantha, c'est un joli nom.

-C'est le nom de la traitresse dans General Hospital.

-House ! »

Mettre en relation le père et la fille allait se révéler plus difficile que prévu. Pourtant il fallait le faire avant que les services sociaux n'arrivent pour voir s'il était apte à s'occuper de sa fille. Je savais qu'il était capable d'aimer cet enfant… Sam… quoiqu'il dise, c'était un beau prénom. Et quoi que j'en pense, Samantha avait besoin de son père, même si celui-ci était un handicapé des sentiments. Et puis le regard douloureux qu'il posait sur l'enfant, signifiait que le bébé représentait quelque chose pour lui.

« Ne rejetez pas ce pour quoi elle a sacrifié sa vie. »

Si un regard avait pu tuer, je serais mort sur l'instant. Je venais de toucher un point sensible. J'ai doucement reposé l'enfant dans son berceau de plexiglas et j'ai quitté la pièce. Je savais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux. Heureusement que j'avais le consentement de Cuddy. Au coin du couloir, à l'abri des regards, j'observai le père et sa fille interagirent. Les deux s'observaient, avant qu'il finisse par la prendre à bout de bras. La regardant avec dédain, comme si elle était une des dix plaies d'Égypte. J'esquissai un sourire quand je le vis regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Pendant que les yeux bleus de Samantha posèrent sur lui un regard curieux et plein de reproche. Finalement, je préférais m'éloigner, les laissant se construire une relation. Ce n'était plus de mon ressort. Père et fille devaient maintenant avancé ensemble pour se construire un avenir qui se conjugue à deux. Parce que je savais que personne d'autre ne prendrait la place de Cameron dans son cœur. Elle avait laissé une trace indéniable chez le grand diagnosticien mondialement connu.

* * *

TBC


	5. Samantha

_A ceux qui prendront le temps de lire ce dernier chapitre alors que je n'avais pas fini cette fic, je viens de tomber dessus, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de la finir pour si peu. Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 5 : Samantha**

Chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi, je ressens comme je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en reste pas moins le meilleur de père, bon je sais que je ne suis pas très objectif, mais je sais qu'il a toujours été là pour moi, comme si il répondait à une promesse qu'il avait faite il y a longtemps. Oncle Wilson dit souvent que j'ai sauvé mon père, en veillant à sa sécurité comme il veillait à la mienne. Mais pour moi, je me suis juste contenté de vivre, de grandir dans la souffrance de mon père. Dans le souvenir de cette femme à laquelle il portait tant d'amour. Celle qui était morte pour moi, pour me mettre au monde. Papa dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup au détour d'une conversation, mais il n'aime pas parler d'elle. Pourtant, il m'a conçu un album avec des photos d'elle. Et il avait acheté l'appartement de ma mère, pour moi, mais je ne veux… je ne veux pas y aller sans lui, dans ces lieux où vivait cette étrangère pour moi : ma mère. Parfois je suis en colère qu'elle nous ait abandonné, mais je ne la pleure jamais, pourquoi pleurer quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ? Je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, mon père regardait la télé, en jouant à la console, j'avais passé la soirée à la bibliothèque, je voulais réussir mes études, devenir médecin, apparemment la médecine était inscrite dans mes gènes, même si je n'avais pas décidé d'une spécialité. Je devais reconnaitre que j'avais de la chance, tante Lisa me laissait passer du temps à l'hôpital, cela faisait souvent pâlir de jalousie mes compagnons de galère à la fac. Mais je devais avouer que je prenais parfois un plaisir sadique à en jouer, tutoyant mes profs, rendant mes devoirs en avance, je portais l'héritage du nom de mon père.

« Sam.

-Bonsoir papa. »

Il grimaça comme à chaque fois que je l'appelais papa, mais ça me fit sourire. J'étais heureuse, j'avais la chance d'avoir une famille qui m'aimait.

« Sam vient, je crois qu'il est temps que je te parle de ta mère…

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Wilson, Lisa et les autres…

-… ne savait rien de notre histoire. Tu n'es pas née d'une aventure comme tous le pensent. Étrangement j'ai aimé Allison… »

Je m'avançai et prit place à coté de lui pendant qu'il éteignait la télé. Ca lui avait prit 23 ans, mais il allait enfin me parler de ma mère, et je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette.

FIN


End file.
